Flynn gives Aaron a choice
by Anna Rawlings
Summary: As Aaron continues to struggle, he runs into Flynn once again. Flynn is upset to see that councilling has not been able to help his troubled friend and offers him a choice.


**Flynn gives Aaron a choice.**

Aaron was struggling, he had had a tough week; he hadn't been to his counselling either. He was

bored with that. The guy was an idiot and had no idea what he was talking about. He certainly

had no clue how to help Aaron. 

Aaron had done his bit; he had tried some of the 'techniques' he had been shown, but the truth

was that none of them really worked. None of them really made him want to stop what he had

been doing. So what was the point in still going?

Of course he didn't tell Chas or Paddy this. They didn't need to know.

It was Friday evening; he was restless, couldn't settle to anything. He grabbed a beer from the

fridge and made his way upstairs to the shower. He cracked the can and took a long swig

balancing the can on the corner of the sink unit and pulling off his clothes.

As he stood under the warm spray, his thoughts returned as always to Jackson. His missed him

so much that the pain was physical. He had tried to redirect any pangs of guilt, as had been

taught to him at his meetings but it was a real struggle and rarely successful.

He lathered up his hair, the suds running down his face, shoulders, back, legs. The water felt hot

and invigorating and all Aaron could think about was to take out a blade and slash open his body,

letting out the pain and the guilt that was trapped within him.

The words of his therapist rang in his head however and he eventually found a way to push them

aside, rinse off the soap and he decided to go into town. 

Bar West still had that pull. So many memories, so many emotions. He walked through the door

and immediately his eyes fell on Flynn. Aaron wasn't actually sure if he was pleased or not. 

Flynn looked up at the same moment, unsure of whether Aaron would want him to approach or

not. 

"Hey" he ventured.

"Hey yourself" Aaron grunted.

"Can I get you a beer?" offered Flynn.

"Why not" came the unappreciative response from Aaron. He pulled up a stool at the bar as

Flynn gestured the drink towards him. "How you doing?" 

Aaron considered his answer; did he tell his friend the truth or give him the generalised version?

He looked at the drink, then up at his friend's enquiring face and immediately regretted his

decision to come out.

He didn't want to make small talk and even less wanted to share his real feelings. Flynn

continued to look at him, waiting for a response.

Aaron could bear it no longer. There was only one thing that was going to help him feel better

tonight and he certainly couldn't do it here.

He mumbled an excuse to Flynn, grabbed his jacket and made his way out into the cold night.

He knew the house would be empty for several hours, so that was where he could go. 

As he walked through his front door, he called out, just to be sure and when only silence

returned, he made his way to the sanctuary of his room. 

He drew his curtains, snapped on his bedside light and switched on his stereo to high. The music

filled his mind, distracted his thoughts and allowed him the freedom to switch off from reality 

and drift off into his own private world. 

He reached under his bed, rummaging until he found his carefully hidden blade. He sat on the

edge of his bed looking down at the blade as turmoil swirled within him.

Back at the bar, Flynn sat for a few moments cradling his beer. He was hugely concerned about

his friend's state of mind.

His mood was worrying him and he had a really uneasy feeling about him leaving so abruptly.

He scraped back his chair; he needed to be there for his friend. How could he help him sitting

here in the bar?

He hurried after Aaron, not really sure if or how he could help his troubled pal.

He knocked tentatively on the door and waited. There was no reply. He knocked again and

stepped back to look up at the windows. 

The house was in darkness except for one bedroom, Aaron's. He knocked again and called out

Aaron's name. He could hear the music escaping into the night.

He tried the handle, which turned and he boldly walked in, calling louder to his friend.

With still no response, he made his way upstairs towards the only lit room.

He knocked, although he knew he wouldn't be heard over the volume of the music and so gently

opened the door and looked inside. 

His eyes scanned the room, resting eventually on the bed. Aaron was sitting, naked to the waist,

as if in a trance. 

It only took Flynn a split second to realise what was going on.

"Aaron!" he called actually louder than he intended and Aaron jumped visibly.

"What the fuck Flynn!" yelled Aaron as he tried unsuccessfully to hide his blade.

"What exactly are you doing in my house, my bedroom?" he could not believe what he was

seeing.

"I'm sorry Aaron, I was worried about you and the door was open.. I called.. but the music.."

Flynn's voice trailed, it was all irrelevant now.

"Aaron, are you okay?" he asked.

"Leave me alone" Aaron growled. "Get out of my house"

Flynn couldn't be certain what Aaron was going to do next and he had a strong sense of

uneasiness. He strode over to the bed and stood astride of his friend. He could see the anguish on

Aaron's face and his eyes suddenly caught the glint of the blade.

Flynn's heart sank. "I thought you had finished with all this?" he questioned, sickened to his

stomach.

Aaron didn't reply and for an agonising second the troubled mechanic looked as though he might

actually use the blade.

Flynn lunged forward and swaddled his arms around his friend, gripping his larger body with his

arms tensed as tightly as he could.

"Didn't you hear me?" Aaron hissed as he tried to push Flynn off. But Flynn was determined not

to let go. He clung on, summonsing all his strength & held his face up close to Aarons.

"Aaron, it's okay; let me help you. You don't need to keep doing this to yourself. One day you

will go too far." 

Aaron's rage began to swell and he lashed out with his arms.

"Are you stupid?" he hissed at Flynn "I said leave me alone! We've had this conversation; you

CANT help me, so just fuck off!" He spat.

But Flynn was having none of it and with all his might he pushed Aaron backwards onto the bed

and pinned himself across his chest. In the tussle, the blade fell to the floor and Flynn scooped it

up and made a dash out of the bedroom.

His mind still in a swirl, he found himself in the kitchen; he tossed the blade into the metal swing

bin and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge. As he did, his eyes focused on the ice box. He

grabbed a tray & dashed back to the bedroom. 

Aaron was still perched on the edge of his bed, his head hung, angry, embarrassed & despairing.

The room was dim & Flynn confronted his desperate friend with dogged determination.

"You want to hurt? Okay then let me hurt you." he menaced.

Aaron did not expect this response. His friend was a gentle, sweet caring man, incapable, Aaron

had always imagined of hurting anyone.

It caught him unaware and he relaxed his grip for just a moment. In the same second Flynn leant

forward and pushed his lips against Aarons; they were soft, warm and firm. Aaron's eyes closed

as he breathed out into the kiss.

It felt good; but Aaron didn't want to feel good, he wanted to hurt and he tried again to push

Flynn away.

"Okay Aaron" Flynn insisted with an unexpected air of authority. "You want to hurt, where do

you want to hurt, show me?" he demanded.

Aaron was not used to this assertiveness from this normally placid man and had nothing to offer

in return. "Well?" Flynn repeated. "Where?"

He reached over to the ice tray and grabbed one of the loosened cubes. "How about here?" he

suggested as he pulled the ice across Aaron's naked abdomen. Aaron flinched and sucked in

heavily.

He caught the look in Flynn's eyes and held it as tiny freezing needles jabbed into his flesh.

Flynn lifted the cube once again and this time ripped it across Aaron's chest, stopping short at his

nipple. Aaron sucked in again.

Flynn left the ice cube where it was and whilst continuing to pin Aaron down, he once again

leant forward into a kiss.

The ice was burning Aaron's chest, it slid slowly across and diagonally leaving a dripping trail

where it ran, stinging where it touched. 

As Flynn pulled away from the kiss, he grabbed another frozen square and slipped it just below

Aaron's belt, inside his pants and nudged it along its way.

The sensation was painful, shocking, but also strangely exciting and Aaron let out a groan.

It was beyond his control as his cock began to harden, unexpectedly and very suddenly.

Flynn continued to hold Aaron's eye contact and swiftly unbuttoned his jeans, easing them open

and sliding them down with Aaron's boxers.

Aaron was not actually able to offer any resistance. The ice was numbing his anger and he found

himself hugely turned on.

Before he knew it Flynn had undressed him and he was more than ready to release some of his

frustration.

The ice cubes by now were burning Aaron's skin as they slithered across his flesh and melted

onto the bed.

Flynn licked the wetness from Aaron's reddening chest. His tongue flickered side to side, up and

down and Aaron moaned.

Flynn steadily worked his way down and Aaron was fully expectant that he would take his now

enlarged erection into his mouth and suck him till he came. Flynn had always been so good at

that. He rested his head into the bed, eyes closed.

Flynn however reached over for more ice. He rubbed it along the full length of his helpless

friend's hard on and removed it again, as Aaron jerked & let out an inaudible noise.

Damn his cock was twitching from this unfamiliar sensation.

"Arrgh, suck me Flynn" he instructed. But Flynn ignored his request. He licked the tip of his

cock and nibbled along the length; he slipped his hand between Aarons open legs and massaged

his swollen balls. Aaron's breath was heavy; he thrust himself into his partner's hand willing him

to start relieving him.

But Flynn moved away; he ran his hands across his stomach, kissing his way to his chest. He

stopped at Aarons rigid nipples and sucked each in turn.

Aaron wriggled and groaned, "Come on Flynn" he urged his friend. Instead Flynn moved up to

Aarons panting lips; he held his face and kissed him hard and long. Aaron accepted Flynn's

tongue and forcibly returned his own. Flynn embraced his frustrated lover tightly; he pulled

away just briefly to look once again into those deep blue eyes, he swept him up, despite his

smaller size and the two men kissed with a deep and intense passion.

Aaron bit hard on Flynn's lip as he pulled away. His breath was hot on his cheek as Flynn moved

down to his helpless friend's neck sucking and biting.

Aaron could bare it no longer and reached down, grabbed his own cock and started to rub

himself.

He blew out his cheeks with a long earthy groan. Oh that felt good!

But Flynn pulled away his hand, "No!" he commanded.

He ran his hands along Aaron's groin, stretching the skin at the top of his thighs, pulling at

his hips and grabbing his buttocks, tugging at them, massaging them, watching Aaron's erection

twitch and jump with burning frustration.

Eventually Flynn encased his throbbing rod in one hand and palmed his balls with the other. By

now Aaron had broken out in a sweat and was beginning to struggle; he tried to get his hand

down to where he wanted it to be. 

"Are you hurting yet?" Flynn questioned. "What do you want, a blade or a fuck?"

Aaron reeled at the question; what had he been thinking earlier?

"Tell me Aaron?" Flynn insisted, "Want me to go get the blade? Want me to cut you or fuck

you? Which one Aaron?"

"I'm an idiot" Aaron conceded, "for fucks sake will you just fuck me!"

Flynn took hold of Aaron's cock again and rubbed it, he pulled up the foreskin and slipped it into

his mouth pushing it down again, enjoying the tartness of Aaron's heavy leaking.

He pulled to and fro, nibbling, sucking and circling the head.

He stretched it up and down as Aaron puffed and sighed. And once again Flynn pulled away.

"Noo!" Aaron almost screamed. "You've made your point, you're killing me."

Aaron could not believe how hard he was; he thrust himself to and fro. "Come on Flynn!"

Flynn silenced his pleading with another kiss and Aaron thought he would explode.

Finally Flynn released his frantic partners hand and whispered, "Turn around".

Just the sound of those words was almost enough for Aaron to climax, he felt like just a touch

would be enough. But Flynn was not about to let him off that easily.

As Aaron buried his face into the pillow, he raised his hips in anticipation and slipped in his own

hand ready to start his pleasuring. But Flynn grabbed his hand and held it against his back.

"I thought you wanted to hurt?" he mouthed into his ear. "Really hurt?"

"Oh damn you Flynn!" Aaron complained "I'm hurting like hell!" and let out a strangled and

prolonged yell into the bed.

Yeah, he was hurting Flynn finally decided. "You want me to make you feel better?" he urged.

"Yes, yes, yes Flynn! Do it!"

Flynn was secretly thrilled with how he had been able to keep control over his feisty friend. He

was sure Aaron could have overpowered him if he had really tried, but maybe he was enjoying

the wanting, needing, teasing.

Flynn had also found it extremely erotic himself; he too had had an erection since he first undid

Aaron's jeans and that was also screaming out for attention by now. 

Flynn grabbed hold of Aaron's buttocks, he pulled them, kneading the muscles, moaning

himself in anticipation of what he knew was coming.

He had no idea where Aaron kept the lubricant, or if he even had any and he was not about to

interrupt this momentum as they both quivered with desire and carnality. 

Flynn put his palm to Aaron's mouth as he moaned and yearned. Aaron responded by dribbling

out his spittle until it ran through Flynn's fingers and onto the bed.

Flynn scooped up the saliva and smeared it over his pulsating organ. He let out a sigh. He knew

this was going to be a little uncomfortable, but also very sensual. 

He entered Aaron's awaiting hole swiftly and deeply. The pain seared through Aaron's passage

and into his buttocks. He let out a muffled yell and worked his musclesfeverishly, pumping as

he held his breath.

Flynn felt the pleasure flood instantly along his cock, into his balls, his thighs to his buttocks.

As he pumped to and fro, his foreskin pulled and stretched and very soon he began to pant.

Aaron's passage was still smarting, but before too long, the sensation was replaced by an intense

tingling. Flynn reached around and grasped his lover's rock-hard rod and relief at last began to

course through Aaron's body. Wave after wave of gratuitous lust.

Flynn felt his own cock begin to tighten, his balls hot and bursting. It did not take long for their

combined climaxes to release. The sticky eruption poured from them, ripping its way to

freedom, gripping and squeezing with such intensity that both men were left exhausted as the

last drops were expelled. 

Soon afterwards, Flynn eased himself out and Aaron rolled onto his back, blew out his cheeks

and closed his eyes. 

Flynn gently touched his face. "Aaron," he whispered gently "remember, you always have a

choice; I'll always be here for you."

"Anytime you want to hurt.. I'm your man!" he finished with a wry smile.

Aaron opened his eyes to catch his lover's stare. He knew that he always would be.

"Yeah, I know" he responded. And he had to admit, it was definitely better than any

counselling!


End file.
